Sound Of Madness
by Lordoftheringschick2000
Summary: Dana Epps was used to taking on the unexpected. Being a former medic with the 75th Ranger Regiment, the 'unexpected' was her way of life. And she thought she had seen it all. However, working on an island full of dinosaurs would quickly change her mind. Owen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jurassic World.

* * *

" _Comin' in on your six, Epps," Lieutenant George Callahan called out as the sound of his combat boots trudged against the rocky ground. Staff Sergeant Dana Epps slowed her footing as she heard the approach of the man behind her._

" _Roger," She responded as she kept her gun up and pointed to the front her. Her eyes scanned the perimeter before her, taking in every little detail she was trained to look for._

 _Broken walls_

 _Empty beds_

 _Shattered windows_

 _Clothes strewn everywhere_

 _No sign of blood_

 _No sign of anyone_

 _At least not anymore_

" _We're clear, here," Epps stated as she released a small breath. No matter how many missions she went on, they all seemed to still make her nervous as hell. Her heart rate always became elevated as her breathing became shallow._

" _We got something back here!" Epps heard through radio. Her heart rate immediately doubled as her adrenaline started to sky rocket._

" _Epps, over here!" She heard one her fellow soldiers call her to from the next room. The young medic quickly hustled into the next room to see Private Adam McNalish hunching over a bleeding Iraqi civilian who was seemed to be bleeding from a head wound._

" _Give me some room!" Epps ordered as she slung her MA41 Carbine over her shoulder. She bent down to looked at the injured man. Her eyes quickly rose to the meet the young private kneeling beside her._

" _Keep your eyes on my three," she ordered as she gestured to the hallway next to them. The last thing she needed at the moment was a surprise attack._

" _Yes, Ma'am," she heard he private answer as he kept his rifle pointed towards the empty hallway._

" _Sir, can you hear me?" Epps asked as she flashed her medical pen light across his eyes. The man's eyes quickly rolled towards the back of his head. Epps's eyes went wide as she moved to examine the man's head wound._

 _Blood_

 _Thats all she could seem to find_

 _Blood everywhere_

 _On his head_

 _On her hands_

 _She started to her gunfire from outside the house. Her heart beat was almost erratic as the sounds of grenades going off in the distance plagued her ears._

" _Hostiles coming in...3 clicks north" Captain Hudson's voice boomed over the radio. Dana's hands started to shake as she tripled her efforts in attempt to find the man's wound._

" _Bingo," she muttered her herself as she found an open cut on the back of his head._

 _She quickly pulled a long bandage from her pack and started to apply pressure to the man's head when he started to mumble in Arabic._

" _Sir, you need to stay with me," Epps tried to say in a soft voice. However, the loud sounds of gunfire were drawing near and making it almost impossible to hear anything._

 _The man continued to moan in pain. "I'm sorry. This is going to hurt," the medic said as applied even more pressure to the wound._

 _The ground started to shake as the building started to tremble._

" _Staff Sergeant, we need to get out of here." Private McNalish's insisted as the booming sound of gunfire drew closer._

 _Epps quickly shook her head. The man was still bleeding profusely. She couldn't move him._

" _He's not stable. I can't move him," She yelled back to the private._

" _Captain says we need-"_

 _He never got to finish as a loud and resounding explosion racked the entire building._

Dana Epps's eyes unbolted as her body leapt forward, her heart rate thundering as sweat dripped down her neck. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't breathe.

She was closing up.

The young woman quickly took in her surroundings as the people around her gave her a skeptical look, mostly likely from her sudden outburst. Her breathing started to calm as she glanced over to her left to see the vast ocean right outside the window.

The air was coming back.

Her heart rate started to slow.

She quickly gulped down her dread and adrenaline as her body started to calm.

"You're fine," she muttered to herself.

"You're fine," she muttered once again as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

She was okay.

The exciting laughter of children made its way to her ears as she realized the ferry she was on was slowing down to a stop.

Dana closed her eyes once more and let out another breath.

This was it.

This was the stop to her new life.

She could do this.

She had to do this.

Not only for herself but for-

Before she could finish her thought the PA system announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Isla Nubar. Welcome to Jurassic World."

An excitement of cheers erupted from the crowed. Children started to jump up and down as their parents tried to contain the excitement of their own.

Dana laughed to herself as she felt a twinge of flurry of her own.

Who would have thought she'd actually be here?

Definitely not herself.

* * *

The first thing Dana noticed when she disembarked from the ferry was the extreme humidity of the island.

"Balls.." she groaned to herself. She could already feel her curly hair starting to frizz out. She could handle the heat. Hell, she was stationed in Afghanistan and Iraq. She could most definitely stand a little dry heat. However, humidity was another story.

However, even though it was humid as hell, the island was absolutely breathtaking. It looked like a magical oasis surrounded by a clear ocean of sapphire.

Dana let out another small laugh as she took everything in.

The island was truly a paradise.

Of course, a paradise full of dinosaurs that could swallow you whole with one bite.

"Ms. Epps," She heard a voice call to her from up ahead. There she saw an immaculately dressed redhead holding up a sign with her name on it.

"Well, here goes nothing" She muttered to herself as she slung her bag over her shoulder and trotted her forward to the redhead.

"Hi, I'm Dana Epps," she introduced herself as she held out her hand to the pretty redhead.

The redhead gave her a small smile. "Hello, Ms. Epps. My name is Claire Dearing. Welcome to Jurassic World."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I am very sorry for any mistake you may see.

Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the positive feedback. I am so excited about this story.

P.S. This still takes place before the events of this movie.

* * *

"Owww, come on, Doc," Lowery exclaimed as he moved his face out of the shinning little light.

Dana let out a small chuckle at the man's discomfort. "Sorry, bro. But its part of the physical."

All Jurassic World employees were ordered to a get mandatory physical once a year to make sure they were in the proper condition to perform their jobs. Since starting her job as an island medic about a month ago, Dana had met most of the employees due this mandatory physical.

"So how you liking the gig?" Lowery asked as he put his glasses back on. Dana gave him a smile.

"Its good so far. Can't complain," Dana responded as she jotted some notes down onto her chart. She did like her new job. It was calm, peaceful, and easy going. All she's really done is given check-up to the island's employees so far. It was a different pace than what she was used to. She wasn't accustomed to working in an environment without gunfire, explosions, or extreme pressure. Dana knew she shouldn't complain about her new lifestyle.

She was safe.

Secure.

Stable

But somehow that did not sit right with blonde.

She almost missed the pressure.

The chaos.

The mayhem.

The adrenaline

"So have you've seen any of the attractions yet?" Lowery asked with curiosity. Dana's blue eyes brightened up a bit as she responded, "Yeah, I was able to see the Tyrannosaurus exhibit a few days ago. That is something I'll never get used to."

Lowery let out a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I've been here for a few years and I still get the hibbie jibbies from watching the mosasaurus. Don't get me wrong. Its awesome but freaking terrifying."

Dana laughed at Lowery's use of 'hibbie jibbies'

"So hows work in the control room?" Dana asked she took out her stethoscope and placed on end on Lowery's back. "Slow deeps breaths, by the way," She added before he could start talking.

"I feel like a god. And I get to watch all you puny humans run around all day," He joked as he took a couple of deep inhales.

"Lord help us," Dana muttered as she shook her head.

"No Lord, just Lowery the Mighty," the man with a large smile.

Dana rolled her eyes as she went back to filling in her chart for the 'god' in her presence.

"Well, Oh Mighty One, I think you're done here. Your vitals and everything else look good," Dana told the man as he hopped off the examining table.

"Well thats good to hear, Doc. Always nice to know that I'm in tip top shape to rule over you mortals." Lowery replied.

Dana rolled her eyes once again with a smile. "Mmmmhmmmm... and us mortals are beyond grateful" She responded with humorous sarcasm.

"By the way, Doc. Some of us are getting together tonight for some drinks. You should come. It might be a good way for you to get to know the staff without shining a bright light in their eyes," Lowery stated as he made his towards the door.

Dana gave him a smile. She could use a drink. And she probably should start socializing. She's been on the island for almost a month now and really hasn't gotten know anyone personally except Lowery, who came in every once in awhile to show off his new vintage t-shirts to the medical staff.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Dana answered.

"Awesome. 8:00 tonight at Margaritaville. Be there or be square, Doc." Lowery threw back as he trotted out the door.

* * *

"How is everything going, Ms. Epps?" Claire Dearing asked as she stepped into Dana's office, files in hand.

Dana glanced up from her paperwork to see the perfectly put together red-head walk towards her desk.

"Hello, Ms. Dearing. Everything is going well so far." Dana responded as she opened up some files to go over with the park's controller. Claire nodded as she took a seat.

"Anything I need to know regarding the physicals? Are our employees in good health to be completing their tasks?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Everyone I looked at seems to be fine. Mr. Johnson, who works with the triceratops, came down with a mild case of pink eye. I prescribed him with some antibiotics. So he should be good as new within the next few days," Dana answered with a smile, hoping to lighten up the mood with Claire. The woman always seemed so uptight and never seemed to breathe.

"Good to hear, Ms. Epps." Claire responded. "Has everyone attended their mandatory physical?"

Dana glanced down at her clipboard to the side of the desk. She quickly pulled it up and ran over the names on the list.

"I've seen everyone except an Owen Grady," Dana answered as she read the name on the list.

A look of annoyance flashed across Claire' face. Dana almost had a do a double take due the rare glimpse of emotion from her stoic boss.

"Ugh that man is insufferable," Claire muttered. The medic raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"He's unorganized, rude, messy, and never fills out his paper work in time." Claire continued.

Dana chuckled. So Ms. Dearing was human. "Must be your worst nightmare."

"You have no idea," Claire replied with a slight smile. But soon that smile was replaced with a look of professionalism.

"Anything else I should be aware of, Ms. Epps?" The redhead asked, once again turning back into robotic boss Claire.

Dana just let out sigh. "No, ma'am."

* * *

" _Dana, I have an idea!"_

 _Seventeen year-old Dana Epps turned around to see her twin brother pushing his way past the crowded school hallway. Dana rolled her eyes. Of course, Derek had an idea._

 _He always had ideas._

 _No one ever said they were good ideas._

 _Dana let a out a breath as she stopped so her brother could catch up to her. "What now, Derek?" She asked as tilted her head up to meet her twin's eyes. Yes, they were twins. However, Derek seemed to get the height of the two. He towered over her by a good few inches._

" _Don't look so glum, little sister. You'll love this idea." He said as he threw arm around her shoulder and led her outside the school's lunch area._

" _You're only older than me by a few minutes," Dana annoyingly stated as they both sat a picnic table._

" _Twelve minutes to be exact. So yes, that does make me the wiser one of our dynamic duo," he stated as he puffed out his chest._

" _Mmmmhhmmm... Surreeee. Which one of us locked their keys in their car earlier this morning?" Dana asked with a smile as she crossed her arms._

 _Derek's eyes narrowed as he quickly shook his head. "Not important. But I'll what is right now," he said as he pulled out a bunch pamphlets from his backpack and placed them on the table._

" _Our future," he said with an excited smile._

 _Dana's eyes went wide as she realized what he just threw on the table._

 _Military recruitment sheets_

 _She glanced back up at her brother with a crazy expression._

" _You can't be serious." She stated. There was no way they were going to join the army._

" _As a heart attack," Derek responded._

" _What about college?" Dana asked incredibly. The pair were expected to attend USC in the fall._

 _College_

 _Books_

 _Classrooms_

 _Dorms_

 _That was supposed to be their future._

 _Not guns, RPGs, and explosions._

" _Come on, Dana. You can't tell me you really want that. Its so damn boring. And its mom and dad's plan for us. Never once I have heard you say you wanted to spend the next four years buried in even more books." Derek exclaimed._

" _Being buried in books is a hell of a lot better than being buried with bullet holes or in pieces," Dana retorted harshly._

 _Derek let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his fingers against his temples. His blue eyes then rose to meet hers._

" _Remember when we were little. We told ourselves that we wouldn't follow mom and dad's plan for us. We would find our own adventure...well, this is it. This is our adventure. Its our lives, lets start living it," Derek exclaimed as a glint of excitement flashed across his eyes._

 _Thats what tore down Dana's resolve. Whenever Derek got that magical glint in his eyes, there would be no turning back for him. Every since they were kids it was that glint that always got the pair in trouble._

" _Come on, Dana. I know you want to do this as much as me...I can see it in your eyes," Derek said softly._

 _Dana let out a deep sigh. A small part of her did want to do it._

" _I can't do it without you." Derek pushed. "We do everything together."_

 _He was right. The twins did absolutely everything together. They were a package deal. You couldn't find one without the other._

 _Dana let small breath and glanced up a her brother._

" _Well then, I guess there's only one thing to say."_

 _Derek looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue._

 _Dana smiled and spoke, "Hoo-ah."_

"DANA!" A panicked voice shook the medic out of her reverie. Dana's eyes glanced up to see one of the assistants at her door.

"Yeah?" She responded with curiosity.

"There was an accident at one of the paddocks. One of the workers is hurt pretty bad. They need you to get on the chopper and head over there immediately," the assistant stated in a hurried frenzy.

Dana nodded and quickly grabbed her medical bag to follow the assistant to the chopper area.

"Which paddock?" Dana asked as her adrenaline started to pump. This was her first serious field call. It was 'go time.'

"The Raptor Paddock."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter brings in Owen! Yay!

Leave a review and share how you feel about the story so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3!

* * *

"What happened?" Dana asked pressingly over the noise of the chopper. She swiftly glanced forward as she urgently disembarked from the helicopter.

"The worker turned his back on the cage...didn't realize Charlie snuck up behind him," Barry, one of the raptor trainers, answered as he quickly led her to the scene. There she saw crowd of people surrounding a hurt middle aged worker on the ground.

"Give me some room!" Dana ordered as she pushed her way through the throng of people. She then hunched down by the injured worker who was painfully clutching his side.

All she could see was auburn fluid

Blood

Everywhere

The crowd around her was panicking.

The man before her was moaning in severe pain

Her heart beat was racing.

Dana nodded to herself. This is what she was used to.

Unfortunately, her young assistant, Kara, was not, as she turned pale and hurled her stomach into the bushes at the gory sight of everything.

Dana let out a breath. She was on her own here.

She quickly pulled off the towels that was clutched to the man's side. "What are you doing? We need to keep to pressure on the wound!" An unknown man exclaimed as he knelt beside her to help.

Dana quickly shook her head. "I need to see to how deep the cut is before I can treat it," she responded as she took in the man's bleeding side.

 _Shit,_ Dana thought to herself as she realized how deep the cut was. There would be no time to patch him up and send him to the medical wing. He would bleed out before then.

She had but one choice.

She had to stitch him up right here in dirt.

"Kara!" Dana called to her assistant. However, she was met with more barfing noises. Looks like Kara was out of the game.

"What do you need?" The same man beside her asked,volunteering himself. It was then Dana glanced up at him. To her surprise, she was met with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Hell, the man was one of the most ruggedly handsome men she ever laid her eyes on.

The man was looking at her for answer. Dana quickly shook away her female feelings and refocused on the task at hand.

 _Focus, Staff Sergeant,_ she heard her former captain's voice in her head.

"I'm going to have to stitch him up right here. He'll bleed out before making it to the medical bay," Dana answered calmly as her voice turned strict. "Now I am going to need you to hold him down. This is going to be very painful for him."

The man nodded as he placed his hands on the injured worker's shoulders to hold him in place. Dana let out a small breath as she dug through her bag to find a syringe filled with pain medicine. She swiftly found an artery in the man's arm and distributed the liquid meds. She then went back to her bag and found her bottle of disinfectant alcohol.

She glanced up at the man holding the hurt worker down. "Hold on to him tight." She ordered as she poured the bottle onto the workers side. The worker screamed in absolute agony. He twitched and tried to move, but her new strong helper's strength held the worker in place. Unconsciously, Dana's hand went down to her belt in hopes to feel her SIG Sauer P226 Handgun sitting pretty in her holster.

 _Always keep your weapon close by, Staff Sergeant._

"You okay?" The man beside her asked as his eyes took in her actions curiously. Dana's eyes went wide at her unconscious actions. Of course, her gun wouldn't be holstered to her hip. She wasn't deployed in Iraq or Afghanistan anymore. No one was shooting at her or trying to blow up the building. She needed her brain and reflexes to understand that.

"Make sure he stays awake. Do not, I repeat, do not let him go into shock." Dana shook her head and ordered sternly.

She took out a needle and thread.

It was go time.

A half hour and twenty-seven stitches later, Dana finally had the bleeding stopped and the man stabilized.

Dana took a breath and calmed her heart rate as she watched the worker being loaded on stretcher and into the chopper. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as her adrenaline slowly came down.

"My, my, that was mighty impressive there, Doc." The man who was helping came up and said. He was using a wet rag to clean off the blood on his hands.

Dana's eyes rose to meet his. 'Thanks," she responded with a small smile. The man walked closer up to her as he looked over, almost as if he were assessing her worth. Dana suddenly became a bit nervous as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears. She must look like a complete mess at the moment. She could feel her curly hair frizzing its way out of her pony tail as sweat trickled down her face and neck.

Yeah, she must be a real sight.

"So you're the new medic Barry told me about?" The man ask with a slight smirk. Dana furrowed her brows. She had met Barry during his routine physical a few days ago. Barry explained that he and his partner worked with the raptors.

"Ahhh so you must be Owen Grady," Dana said as it dawned on her. So this was the infamous raptor trainer that all the ladies talked about on island. All the female employees seemed to be infatuated with the tall muscular trainer. Now finally seeing him in person, Dana couldn't blame them at all. Owen Grady was a fine specimen of a man.

"Guilty," he answered as he held out the towel for her to use. It was then she realized how much blood she was covered in. She gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"Dana Epps. Nice to finally put a face to a name, Mr. Grady," Dana stated as she took the towel and began to wipe her hands arms.

"Just Owen," He responded with a smile flashing his perfect teeth. Dana stomach did a small flip.

"Well, Owen thanks for your help. I really appreciate it, especially since my assistant seemed to be out of commission," She responded as glanced towards Kara who still seemed to look a bit nauseous. She was hunched over on bench with a wet towel draped over her neck.

Owen let out a small chuckle. "It was nothing. Just glad I could help," he responded as he heard Barry call his name. "Excuse, I have to go make sure the girls are taken care of," he added in gesturing towards the raptor enclosure.

The medic gave him a small smile and nodded as the trainer took off towards the paddock.

* * *

Later that night, Dana found herself walking into a crowded Margaritaville looking for Lowery. She ran a hand through her curly hair, which she wore down for the night. After the incident at the raptor paddock, the medic went home and scrubbed at her skin until not a trace of blood could be seen. A long shower was much needed after day. However, not as much needed as a few good drinks.

"There's our hero!" She heard Lowery's enthusiastic voice call out from one of the back tables. "Get your life saving butt over here, Doc" He ordered as he held up his beer and directed the medic to his table.

Dana smiled and made her way through the mass of patrons and towards Lowery and the company at his bar table. "Hey Lowery," She greeted with a smile.

Lowery smiled back and introduced her to a few people at the table.

Jessica from human resources.

Steve from InGen security.

Jean, who works with the brontosauruses.

Vivian, who works in the control room with Lowery.

And Jimmy, who is an assistant in Henry Wu's lab.

"Dana, that was absolutely amazing what did you at the raptor paddock today," Vivian exclaimed as her eyes lit up. Dana smiled and took a sip of her margarita, letting the frozen drink cool her down from a long hot day.

"Thanks. I'm just glad the worker is going to be okay." Dana responded.

"I've never seen anyone work so cool under pressure like that," Vivian added in as she took a sip of her drink. Dana just smiled again, unsure of how to respond. Working under pressure like that was what she was trained for.

"Everyone's eyes in the control room was glued to the monitor." Lowery added in.

Dana's let out a little chuckle. "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys can see everything from there."

"There's no hiding from us. We see all!" Lowery exclaimed as he let an evil laugh.

"Dude, that's not creepy at all," Steve put his two cents in with a chuckle.

"So where are you from, Dana?" Jean asked as she moved forward in her seat.

"Southern California. Right outside of Orange County," the blonde answered.

Jean's eye lit up. "Oh neat! I'm from San Diego, originally."

Dana grinned at the brunette. "Yeah, I'm about an hour north of there."

Jean gave another grin. "That is such a small world."

A smile graced Dana's face. She knew she would get along with Jean very well.

"Yeah, yeah, who would have thought two SoCal girls would end up on the island full of man eating dinosaurs together," Lowery sarcastically exclaimed.

Two hours and a few drinks later, the group erupted in laughter as Steve told a story that involved Lowery getting pantsed in college. Apparently the two attended Colorado State together and became fast friends. Dana learned that Jessica just started her job in as human resources manager and was terrified of Claire. Vivian is a major 'Doctor Who' fanatic. Jimmy is Henry Wu's younger cousin. And Jean lives three doors down in the same apartment complex as her.

"That wasn't funny. You know Carrie McKinney was in the same room," Lowery exclaimed.

Steve smiled, "Thats why I did it. You had a hard on for that chick since orientation."

Dana threw her head back in laughter at the pair. She went to take another sip of her drink when she realized it was empty.

"Well, time for another one," She exclaimed with a smile as she stood up from table.

"You go, girl," She heard Jean chant from behind her.

Dana smiled and made her way to the bar, definitely feeling more than a little tipsy from the alcohol.

"Hey there," She heard a deep voice come up beside her.

Dana smiled as Owen Grady approached her. "Hey there, yourself." She greeted as she took him in. He was in the same dirty jeans and blue shirt as earlier. However, he still looked ruggedly handsome. Dana had to take a breath to calm her female hormones that seemed to triple with the effects of the alcohol, or was it the effect of Owen Grady?

Owen smiled at her, his green eyes taking in her form as well. The young woman gulped down her nerves.

 _Well, at least I look a lot better than earlier,_ Dana thought to herself. She had worn dark jean capris with a black tank top out tonight. Plus, she had worn her hair down and put on a some make up. She at least resembled a normal looking human instead of a walker from "The Walking Dead."

"Let me buy you a drink," Owen said.

Dana bit her lip and looked at hime skeptically. "Its okay. You really don't have to," she responded back.

"It takes a lot of balls to stitch up bleeding man in the dirt. Come on, let me get you a drink," Owen persisted. Dana smiled at his choice of words.

"Sure, I'll take a regular margarita on the rocks, Patron tequila." She answered. Owen smiled. "Nice choice," he said as he ordered two drinks from the bartender.

"Thanks," Dana said as Owen placed her drink in front of her. He smiled back at her as butterflies made their way into the pit of her stomach.

"Its the least I could do for the pretty lady who saved the life of one of my workers," Owen said as he took a sip of his own drink, his eyes never leaving hers. Dana's face instantly became hot as she felt herself blush. What was wrong with her? A few nice words from Raptor Boy and she becomes a tomato.

She was about to retort when he started speaking again. "So where did you do service at?" He asked curiously.

The question surprised Dana as she furrowed her brows. "How did you know-"

"When you were stitching up Mike, you reached to your hip as if you were checking for something. I highly doubt you were checking for a purse," He pointed out. "Plus, I've never seen someone so calm in a situation like that unless they're used to working on people who are bleeding to death on the ground."

Dana nodded. He was right. "I served with the 75th Ranger Regiment." Dana answered as serious as she could.

Owen nodded as his eye's bore into hers. "I figured it was something like that."

Dana smiled. It was her turn to ask him a question. "What about you? It takes one to know one, Raptor Boy." Damn, she was getting bold with the amount of alcohol she consumed.

"I did a few tours with the Navy," he answered. Dana smiled at the fact. He definitely looked the part.

"So Seaman, third class then?" She joked.

Owen smiled at the dirtiness of her joke."Watch it there," He fake threatened with a chuckle.

"Sorry, it was what my brother always referred to Navy boys as," Dana responded as her heart gave a little clench at the thought of Derek.

Owen was about to speak when Jean came up to the pair. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're all headed out," She mentioned as she gave Dana an apologizing look. Dana nodded and glanced at her cell phone for the time.

"Yeah, I should probably get going too. Its pretty late," Dana said as her eyes rose meet Owen's. "Thanks for the drink."

Owen gave her a charming smile. "I guess I'll see ya around, Blondie."

Dana laughed and have him a genuine smile. "Maybe you'll finally come in and get your physical."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I am very sorry for any mistake you may see.

Please review if you want to read more :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the positive feedback.

Here is chapter 4!

* * *

 _The sound of bullets were booming through the musky afternoon._

 _The air was becoming heavy._

 _Breathing seemed impossible._

 _The sun was starting to set._

 _They were losing the light._

 _Staff Sergeant Dana Epps hunched behind a building as she felt rounds and rounds bullets wiz by her._

" _Hostiles, twelve o'clock," Captain Hudson yelled through all the mayhem. Explosions were going off in the distance. The sound of machine guns firing off ammunition filled the streets of the torn up Afghan village._

" _I see them," Dana answered as she fired off another round from her M4 Carbine._

 _Just keep breathing._

" _More technicals comin' at 4 o'clock," Specialist Derek Epps yelled from behind her. Dana turned to look at her twin brother as her eyes went wide._

" _We're surrounded,sir," She shouted towards her Captain._

" _Where's the chopper?" Derek exclaimed as he continued shooting._

" _We need evac now!" Private Flores yelled right before taking a bullet to neck._

 _Dana's eyes went wide as she rushed over to the private's side. She quickly place her hands on his neck in order to keep pressure on the wound._

" _Shit, shit," she heard Derek's voice behind her as he took in the scene. The young private continued to cough up blood._

" _Stay with me, Chris," Dana ordered to the bleeding man as she tried to stop the flowing auburn fluid. "Come on, Chris...you can't die on me now."_

" _He's bleeding out too fast," Dana yelled over the chaos. "We need to get him out here now! Where's the hawk?" She called out to her brother._

" _Super 5-2, we need immediate evac now!" Derek shouted into the radio as his chest became heavy._

 _Dana continued to attempt to close the bullet wound while keeping her head down as enemy fire continued to rain._

" _Private Flores... Chris!" Dana breathed out as she realized the young marksman was no longer moving. His eyes remained opened as his breathing stopped. Dana's heart dropped to her stomach as her eyes glistened with dirty tears._

" _Whats his status, Sergeant?" Captain Hudson called out from his position._

 _Dana just stared at the dead bloodied private that laid before her, her soul not believing what had just happened._

" _Epps! His status?" The captain yelled again._

" _He's dead," she muttered to herself before raising her voice, "He's dead!"_

 _Derek Epps closed his eyes in defeat as he gave a deep sigh as a round of sorrowful curses could be heard from the rest of the ranger squad._

" _C2, this is Hudson, We have a KIA: Private Christopher Flores." Captain Hudson spoke into the radio._

" _Motherfuckers!" Derek screamed as he stood up from behind his cover and fired his weapon like crazed mad man. Anger coursed through Dana's veins as she found her adrenaline pumping even faster than it was before. She swiftly reloaded her gun and followed her twin's actions as she saw red._

Dana woke with a jolt, a blanket of sweat covering her from head to toe. Just like in her nightmare, the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her own heart. Tears glistened her eyes, while her body shook from both the shock and adrenaline. The young woman ran a hand through her mused hair curly as she bit back a sob and tried to catch her breath.

"Breathe, Dana," she muttered to herself as she glanced down to scar that covered her upper thigh.

"Just breathe."

Once the medic caught her breath, she glanced at her clock on her night stand.

 _4:53 AM_

Dana groaned to herself. There would be no use in trying to fall back asleep. Her attempt would be futile, just as they all were.

So she did the only thing that would clear her mind at the moment. She got up and searched for her running attire.

Running always helped clear her head, helped her see things with without her emotions clouding them.

After a nice seven mile run, Dana found herself walking back towards her apartment when she ran into a familiar brunette loading stuff into a jeep.

"Hey, Jean" Dana greeted with a smile.

"Hey, girl... you're up early," Jean stated as she gave Dana a once over.

"Ehh.. couldn't sleep...I could say the same about you. Up and ready to go at," Dana paused and glanced at her watch,"6:15 AM?"

Jean laughed, "You caught me... the brontosauruses have their monthly examination this morning and I like to be there for that."

Dana nodded, "Ahh yeah, that makes sense."

Jean grinned, "Yeah, I really don't trust those guys in the labs too much. They always forget that these are actual animals not just a science project."

"I definitely noticed that," Dana mentioned as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"Yup, so definitely gotta be there for my babies..." Jean added in with a smile. "You wanna grab lunch later today?"

Dana gave the woman a smile. "Yeah, that would be great. Text me when you're free today."

* * *

"Steve! What can I do for you?" Dana asked with a pleasant smile as she closed her files. The security officer trotted into the her examination room with a sense of cockiness.

The dark hair-man gave her a smirk. "I'm here for my physical," he stated. Dana furrowed her brow as she took a look at her clipboard full of names.

"It says here that you did your check-up with Dr. Malony," the Blonde read in confusion. These charts were usually accurate.

"Yeah, but I thought I should probably come to you as well...you know you can never be too safe," he said with a wink as Dana squinted her eyes at him. "Plus, I'never miss a chance to get 'examined' by a someone as gorgeous as yourself"

Dana's eyes went wide. _Was this guy serious?_

The medic just sighed as she began the examination routine on the security officer.

"So Lowery tells me you were in the army?" Steve asked as Dana took his blood pressure.

"Yup, served a few years with the Ranger Regiment"

Steve smirked once again as his eyes roamed her, "They allowed a delicate little flower like you on the battlefield?"

Dana stopped the examination as she pulled back and looked at the security officer. Her eyes hardened as she stared him right in the eyes.

"I am anything but delicate," She stated. She was a former Staff Sergeant with the U.S. Army Rangers, not some sorry spoiled ass from the JROTC. Everything her and her squad did was elite and dangerous.

To her amazement, the man before her took her anger as some sort of snarky flirtation. He smiled at her in way that made her want to send a flying right hook to his snotty face. See if he's still smiling then.

"You do have some fire in, ya." He flirted with another smirk. Dana rolled her eyes as she tried to calm her anger. It would do no good for her to knock this guy on his ass during the first month of her new job.

"Yeah, try not to ignite it," She stated as she wrote her medical recordings in his file.

Steve flashed another smile.

"Speaking of lighting a fire...if you're not doing anything Saturday night, I was wondering if you wanted-" he started as a voice at the door interrupted.

"Am I interrupting?"

Dana thanked the heavens that it was Owen Grady at the door. Hell, she would have been grateful for anyone. She really did not want to answer Steve's invite. To say he made her uncomfortable would have been a huge understatement. And she would have been less than polite to the overzealous InGen security officer.

"Not at all. Come in, Owen," Dana gestured as she placed Steve's file on her desk.

"But we weren't done-" Steve started up once again. Dana turned and gave him a hard look.

"Yes, we are. Mr. Donowitz...Unlike you, Mr. Grady has yet to be examined by a medical professional on this island," the blonde stated, hoping the cocky ass would get the point and just head out.

Steve seemed to get the message as he stood up from the examining table with a sigh. He glanced at Dana one last time.

"I'll catch ya later, Blue Eyes." He said as he gave her a smirk and walked out.

Dana blew out a frustrated breath and muttered, "not if I can help it."

Owen gave a loud chuckle as he came forward into the room. "Love the bedside manner, Doc." He said with a smile.

Dana shook her head with a small smile of her own. "I'm a medic, not a therapist."

The raptor trainer smirked as he sat himself on the examining table. "You know..I think I just thought of the perfect nickname for you,"

Dana gave him an annoyed look as she pulled out his medical file from her cabinet. "Please don't tell me you're going to follow in Chuckles's footsteps over there and be a sexist pig, Owen Grady," She stated, referring back to Steve.

Owen placed his elbows on his knees as Dana took in is muscular arms.

Shredded arms.

That was always Dana's weakness.

And Owen Grady had some killer arms. Hell, they were practically bulging out his beige shirt. He could probably hold her down with no problem. She'd probably let him. Hell, she'd let the man do anything he wanted to her.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter and focus,_ Dana thought to herself.

"Nah... I'll wait until our third meeting for that." He joked.

Dana smiled at him as she came forward with her stethoscope. She placed one end his back as she listened to his heart beat.

"Oh thank God for that," she said sarcastically as she moved the stethoscope end to the front of his chest. This caused her to get even closer to the rugged trainer. The room suddenly became unbearably hot as she got a glimpse of his tan toned chest that was showing due some undone buttons of his. She tried to keep focus as she listened for his heartbeat, however, it was only the loud thumping of hers she could seem to hear.

She then felt him let out breath as her eyes found his as time seemed to stop. He stared down at her with an unreadable glint in his eyes as something knotted in her lower stomach. She gazed closely at him to notice a small scar above his left eyebrow. It was when she saw his green orbs flicker down to her lips she realized how close in proximity the two of them were.

Dana quickly cleared her throat as she stepped away from Owen. His eyes went wide as he shook his own haze from them.

"So what nickname did you have in mind?" She asked, hoping to ignore what just happened.

"Bones," he answered with a cocky smile. Dana gave a loud laugh.

"Really? I like to think I'm not as grumpy as Dr. McCoy," She answered as she wrote down Owen's vitals in his file.

It was Owen's turn to give her a genuine smile, surprised that she caught on. "Ahhh... you caught the 'Star Trek' reference."

Dana grinned. "I like to think of myself as more of a Captain Janeway," She answered as she held her shoulders back and stood up straight.

Owen let out another grin as he held up his hand and pointed to her. "I like you..I think we could be friends."

The young medic through her head back in laughter. "Ehhh. I don't know about that...I try not to befriend redshirts," She responded jokingly.

The trainer's eyes widened as he spoke in mock anger. "Hey! I am most definitely not a red shirt, sweetheart. If anything, I am the embodiment of Captain Kirk."

"Sure, sure..whatever you say," Dana joked back before continuing. "Well everything looks good from here," she finished as glanced at recordings on his chart.

Owen smirked, "Oh does it now?"

Dana shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I meant your vitals, Champ."

"Sure., sure..whatever you say," He repeated what she said only a few moments ago.

Dana just gave another roll of the eyes at the trainer's antics. Owen stood up and approached the blonde. "So I have some ulterior motives to coming here and finally getting this useless physical," He said softly as the beating of Dana's heart started to quicken.

She gulped and looked at the man, "And whats that?"

"We're doing some more experimental training with the raptors soon... And management wants to have someone from the medical staff there just in case shit hits the fan...I figured a G. I. Jane such as yourself would be up for the challenge." He answered as he looked her in the eyes.

Dana raised her eyebrows as she gave him a nod. "Yeah, I think I can handle that," she stated as small little butterflies made their way into her lower stomach.

Owen smiled. "Perfect, I'll see ya then," he said as he glanced down at her outfit before adding in, "don't wear anything you can't run in." He gave one last smirk before exiting the room.

Dana's eyes widened as she let out a breath.

 _What have I gotten myself into,_ she thought.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I am very sorry for any mistake you may see.

Please share what you think of the story and review if you want to read more! :)


End file.
